leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Free champion rotation
The free champion rotation is the schedule of champions that are available for everyone to play, without needing to purchase them with or .How Riot Games chooses the weekly free champion rotation Current free champion rotation Scheduling * round -1)/10}} champions (about 10% of champion roster) are available for free play at any given time. *The selection process is indeed random, resulting in some champions appearing more often in rotations than others. Some champions do not even appear in the rotation for an entire season. *Usually, each set of champions are available for one week, beginning on Tuesday. *New champions are added to the free champion rotation on the third week following their release. *The European rotation is aligned with the United States rotation.Alignment of European United States' rotation Trivia * Riot has occasionally shifted the rotation date to avoid rotating on US holidays. ** One such case was Labor Day weekend of Season 1 (2010), during its 9th week. The rotation was shifted one day forward to be on Tuesday, September 7th, which caused the week's rotation to be short as rotation shifts resumed normally the next week. * Sometimes, champions were added to the rotation due to special events or to compensate for champions of the rotation that had been temporarily disabled. * and are the only two champions to go on the free champion rotation the same day they were released. * For different reasons some champions were not included in the cycle for a longer period of time: *** Some had a severe case of "balancing reasons," being one such example. *** Some were already available in promotional materials, such as and . *** Some had potential reworks incoming, thus were removed prior to it. , , , and had this occur prior to their reworks. ** For some of these removed champions, they also were removed from special sale cycles. * Historically, champions were added into the rotation upon their release. Once the roster had become larger, their additions to the rotation were delayed to the week after their release. ** Riot Games has stated that their policy is to "allow players to preview all champions eventually", and it is generally understood that new champions are held out of the free rotation temporarily out of respect for the players who purchased them early. ** Since the release of , new champions are added to the free champion rotation on the third week following their release. *** breaks the tradition, being on the free rotation only after 10 days after release. * On patch V7.16 the number of champions in the free champion rotation increased from a flat 10 up to 10% of the maximum roster. With 137 champions at the time of the patch, the number of champions in the free rotation increased by 4 to become 14. ** This later increased to 15 in September 2019. * For the October 22, 2019 - October 29, 2019 week, the Free Champion pool includes the 40 Original Champions to celebrate 10th Anniversary Event of the game. * The format for champion rotation has changed over time, along with their classifications. ** From Season 1, Week 33 onwards the champion classification was changed Changing the free champion rotations, with Melee DPS divided into Melee DPS and Fighter (Melee champions with some survivability). Also, some champions changed type Champion classification changes 1 Champion classification changes 2. The champion rotation selected a roster of champions in the following format: *** 1 or 2 *** 1 or 2 *** 2 *** 2 *** 1 *** 2 ** From Season 2, Week 1 onwards the champion classification was changed, with a renaming of to , and to . Also, some champions had their type changed. The champion rotation selected a roster of champions in the following format: *** 1 or 2 *** 1 or 2 *** 2 *** 2 *** 1 *** 2 ** The classifications of the champions are not meant to dictate how the champion is played, but to provide a very quick and simple overview of what kind of attributes the champion has, so that players who are new to the character are not overwhelmed by the question of "what is their general focus in the game." Archives Main article: Champion rotation archive References de:Kostenlose Championrotation es:Rotación de campeones gratuitos fr:Rotation des champions pl:Darmowi bohaterowie pt-br:Rotação da Semana zh:免费英雄轮换 Category:Free champion rotation